Santalum
Scent Description: A single note with accents given to enhance. This is the beautiful Sandalwood imported from Alexandria infused with all Egyptian components: coconut husk, golden amber accords, golden Sandalwood resin, deep fossilized amber, golden Himalayan Cedarwood, gold Patchouli and a teardrop of golden Frankincense. Beautiful on its own or layered, this will age beautifully and become richer and more beautiful. The heart of this perfume is Sandalwood, the other components are minor players and only used to enhance and enrich the perfume scent. What makes this perfume special is the blending of Aswan and Alexandrian Sandalwood, which, to the nose is that rich Sandalwood scent that we associate with some of the best Sandalwood perfume and incense. The other notes are minor players and are what give this Sandalwood that extra moment between Sandalwood aroma's as they play back and forth. ---- ---- Review #1 by Hazel-rah on Tue Feb 23, 2010 It's been a long time since I've sniffed and/or worn pure Sandalwood; I've gotten used to its being blended with vanilla or the like. Despite the description, this Egyptian Sandalwood isn't in the least bit sweet to my nose, in fact it has a sprinkling of peppercorn and citrus. But there's no bite - it's smooth and woody and aged. Beautiful on its own, this could also serve as an ingredient in your own alchemical mixings. ---- Review #2 by mansku11 on Fri Mar 19, 2010 This is a glorious, soft, smooth, comforting sandalwood. Like if sandalwood could be a warm, fuzzy blanket. To my nose this is slightly sweet and powdery (but not powdery in a bad way, just in the sense of being rather ethereal and delicate). At the same time, it does have a golden richness that emerges the longer you wear it. It doesn't have a lot of throw at first, but it slowly asserts itself and then stays with you the whole day. One of the best Nokturnes I've tried, hands down. ---- Review #3 by AEris on Sat Mar 20, 2010 Mansku11 said it, one of the best Nokturnes, hands down. While Nokturne Amethyst was a clean-musky sandalwood, Santalum is deep, smooth, soft yet has an edge, a complex energy that seems mysterious and familiar all at once. It's not a sharp, pungent woody sandalwood, the woodiness is just deeply smooth and luxurious. Sandalwood is tops among my favorite notes, and this is the most perfect Sandalwood in existence. Incomparable. The beauty and depth of this scent is wondrous, leaves me breathless. ---- Review #4 by SaphyRyan on Wed Apr 14, 2010 I will steal some adverbs from prior reviewers and say gloriously, incomparably, wonderously beautiful and I will add to this that this single note of Sandalwood from Aswan is sweet on my skin, drifts over me in a palpable way and very much enlightens my thoughts when the disorganization of the day begins to put things in disarray. Thankyou NA for introducing constant wonder to my senses. I wonder how many Sandalwood searches it takes to find the perfect one? Found it. Taz approves. ---- Review #5 by lorencita on Mon Apr 19, 2010 ok, this is something that didn't surprise me at all. I love sandalwood & this is the best to date. This is love, pure love. This makes me happy & peaceful. It's one of those scents that I'll treasure forever. It's so strong, yet soft & cozy. It lasts for a very long time on my skin and definitely morphs along the way. I'm really impressed by this & it NEVER smells the same on me. it's like having 5 different perfumes in one bottle. I love the way it just floats around me. It does stick closer to the skin at the end of the dry down, but getting there is just pure bliss. I literally gasped and let out a big sigh and sorta groaned out loud when I first smelled this. I knew it was going to be a favorite.. but now I absolutely love it. Thank you for this offering NA.. WOW ---- Review #6 by hayet on Mon Apr 26, 2010 This is simply divine. I'm a sandalwood junkie and this one is wonderful. It will age beautifully, but it's heavenly right NOW! Nice, long-lasting throw that has all the best qualities and none of the bitter. Wonderful, perfect, thanks so much! ---- Review #7 by purplegirl on Mon May 03, 2010 I'm a tried-and-true musk girl. I love me some Egyptian Musk, Red Musk, and all musks in between. But this blend has torn my allegiance to musk - this is the most sexy yet soft and alluring, brilliant and glowing sandalwoods I've ever smelled. It never fails to make me smile as I get a waft of it during my travels throughout the day. And boy oh boy, do I regret only getting one bottle!! This one will be loved, right down to the last drop!!! ---- Review #8 by sakara on Wed Apr 30, 2014 This review is for the 2014 Studio Limited: Santalum Here is a brief excerpt from the listing of the notes: "This is the beautiful sandalwood imported from Alexandria infused with all Egyptian components: coconut husk, golden amber accords, golden sandalwood resin, deep fossilized amber, golden Himalayan cedarwood, gold patchouli, and a tear drop of golden frankincense." They have this spot on with the line of "the heart of this perfume is sandalwood, the other components are minor players..." this oil is all about the beauty and richness of sandalwood. This starts out with a dry almost medicinal scent underscoring the sandalwood, not exactly bitter, just a nice contrast to the usual smooth, sweet sandalwood. As it evolves into the heart that almost bitter note fades, and the cedarwood and amber's come out to add soft but spicy notes that really do enhance the innate spiciness of sandalwood. The patchouli is almost non-existent here, it is in the background adding a bit of grounding earthiness, never overpowering and never making more than a tiny peep of a hello. As this finally morphs into the base notes it is all about the amber and sandalwood; they play so nicely together one adds a sensuous feel and the other twines about you sinuously, perfect companions. The sillage is very nice, it radiates about arms length for the first hour and then quietly stays closer to your body, with it traveling on the breeze to those lucky passerby's . Longevity is excellent, I get about 8 hours before I feel the need to re-apply to my pulse points; but if you run a few drops through your hair(mine is waist length and that is plenty) it lasts for a good 24 hours. While this is supposed to be a simple sandalwood, with all of it's nuances, there is a subtle complexity. This can be worn by either gender. Definitely FB worthy and going into my top four rotation of scents. ---- Review #9 by ElizabethOSP on Sat May 03, 2014 Santalum is exquisite. I've been wearing it on and off and hadn't yet noticed, but when I put it on today I caught a whiff of Patchouli. Checked the description and yeppers--it's in there! This is more than just Sandal. The other notes weave in and out of it, shifting the scent back and forth as I wear it. Sounds funny, but it's a *good* thing: It reminds me of one of my very old family cedar chests! They have this same complexity to their scent because of all the treasures that have resided in them...rather like all the treasures within this perfume. Santalum smells like wonderful Sandalwood...and it smells like Vanilla. That must be from the ambers. It smells like a kiss of Patchouli, and it smells like an antique wooden chest. Then it smells like Sandal again! In way extreme drydown--and I mean hours and hours later--I get a skin-scent of Vanilla (again--has to be the amber) and woods. during the course of the wear, there's a little sparkle of brightness that is most likely the Frankincense. I love Santalum right now in its youth, and I know that this is going to age unimaginably well! If you haven't snagged a bottle yet...well, you'd best get to it. This is a treasure you do NOT want to miss. Nine-Taz dance!!! ---- Review #10 by MichelleB675 on Wed Jun 18, 2014 I agree with everything Elizabeth said. The added accents elevate the sandalwood to even higher levels of awesomeness. Santalum SL is a very warm, "grounded" scent. It works great by itself or layered with other oils. If you love sandalwood, it's must have. ---- Review #11 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current